My Little Girl
by mjpilar2
Summary: Can an older seasoned "Daddy" Dom handle the changes a new little girl brings to his life as he has grown accustomed? Thanks to Sue Gilreath for the banner. Also thanks to SarcasticBimbo for making sense of my mess. You are both awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Work was my only distraction these days. I went in, got the job done, and went home. Alone. I was given the position of CEO of Cullen Masen Enterprises when my grandfather, Edward Masen, stepped down last year. I got my business degree at Harvard just like my grandfather. My father, Carlisle, would have been next in line to take over but he decided at an early age he wanted to go into medicine, not business. I loved going into the office with my grandfathers as a child. They had authority and the respect I had always admired. My mother's father, Marcus Masen, was partner in the company with Grandpa Cullen. That is how my parents met when they were teens and they said after that day they never left each other's side. My grandparents were, needless to say, overjoyed at the idea of the families being combined. A year after they married, I was born on June 20, 1978. My aunt, Carmen, and her husband, Eleazar, were married that year, and had my cousin Alice a few years later.

I remember coming home from school one day when I was seven, to find my mom crying in my dad's arms and was scared they found out I had made a little girl named Irina cry when I pulled her hair, but that was the last thing my parents cared about at that moment, I would sadly find out. My mother gathered me in her arms and told me my aunt and uncle had been in a car accident and little Alice was now without parents. I asked the only thing my small boy mind could think at the time.

"Where is Ali? And can you be her mommy and daddy?"

My mom cried harder and looked at my father, who only nodded and said, "If Ali wants us to be her new parents, then we will, but she may want to stay with Pop and Nan. But we will still be there for her, okay?" I was happy with this and we went on to help my grandparents with all the things they needed, but I didn't understand at the time.

Alice did come to live with us. My Nan and Pop thought it would be good for her to have another child around. Alice was four at the time, but a very strong little kid. She was like a hurricane with her energy and an ability to make you bend to her will. As we got older, she started showing signs of wanting to help others, no matter the problem. When I graduated and went off to Harvard she said she wanted to follow me but go into psychiatry to help others. I just didn't realize her specialty would be in helping women battle with becoming a submissive in the BDSM community. She told me that with my attitude toward all things in my life I would make a good 'Daddy.' I thought she meant like a father. I laughed at her and told her I did not see myself having kids. She told me she meant in the bedroom. She said I had a nurturing nature and that a 'little girl' would thrive in my care. When she finally explained it all to me I had to admit she had a good point.

I guess that brings us back to the present. I have had three 'little girls.' All but one of them were long term. My last 'little girl' was over a year ago and we parted ways when she wanted more than just a 'Daddy.' I was not willing to get into a relationship. I didn't see myself going down the road of love and marriage. She was not happy at all and became a little obsessed. Just recently, she tried to gain access to my office even though she knew she was on the banned list. It didn't help that she was wanting more and more of the pain side of the relationship to escalate and I told her from the start I was not into that.

I looked at my watch and realized I needed to get going. I was having dinner with Alice and her husband, Jasper, who was also her Dom. Never thought little Alice would be the one to bow down to anyone but she said it helped her be strong in her daily life as a therapist for other submissives in the community. I pulled in the driveway of their home and got out. Before I could get to the front door Alice was there, with a big smile as always.

"Hi, cousin, come on in. Jasper is in the media room and dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." I thanked her and went in search for Jasper. Their home was bigger than most. It was a mansion by most standards, but still modest with its walls all painted in muted tones of beige and brown. The media room held a state of the art entertainment system with surround sound and huge fluffy couches and chairs to relax in.

I found Jasper watching the sports channel. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Jasper turned and smiled. "Not much, man. Just getting caught up on the scores. We have to be at the club at 9:00 for the presentation on rope bondage. That is why dinner is earlier than usual, this week." The club he was referring to was his sister Rose's club. She owned and ran a BDSM club in Seattle that we all frequented. I hadn't been in some time, due to work and not wanting to run into my former 'little girl' who had the obsession problem.

"I gathered that from Alice and my conversation when she called to tell me the time change."

Just as I was about to sit down, Alice called for dinner. They had a schedule for their play time and this was free time, so Alice was free to speak as she wished as long as it was respectful. We sat down to eat and passed the food around. It was pot roast and veggies which means Alice was going to bring up my personal life again. She only cooked my favorites when she was going to dig into my life.

"So, Edward, have you thought about coming back to New Dawn anytime soon?"

And here we go. "Alice, you know I don't want to run into Tanya's bat-shit crazy self. Why do you insist on trying to put me in that position?"

She just smiled at me like she knew a big secret. "I have a new patient and she has been coming to the club, at my insistence, to play in the 'Daddy's Little Girls' room. I think you would enjoy getting to know her. I can't tell you anything about her but she is just what you are looking for. What I can tell you is she has only had one 'Daddy' and is looking for someone more her style."

Oh, brother, this is where I get off the train, before we get to the station. "Alice, please don't try to set me up with your clients. Are they not in therapy for a reason? Hello, bat-shit crazy." I said making the loopy loop next to my head. Wrong thing to do when it came to the little sprite.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Oh shit, she full named me. I am the only person she is allowed to be this way with, otherwise Jasper would have reminded her of her place. But he just looked at me like, 'Dude you know better.' Yeah, suck it up fucker.

"You know I only counsel them in how to be a better partner!" She was on her feet, pretty much making her eye level with me sitting down. Now, Alice was no midget but she was close enough at 5' even, compared to me with my 6'2" frame. "Most of them are new at this and need help coping with the thought of what society believes is right and what they feel they need!"

She was right, of course. "I'm sorry, Ali, I know you are essentially training them. Please, tell me, why do you believe this 'little girl' is a good fit for me?" I said with the best smile I could.

"Well, I can tell you whoever she was with trained her very well. She is very shy and has to be helped out of her shell, which is what Jazz and I have been helping her with."

"Wait, you want me to take on a 'Little Girl' that you and Jasper have been with? Umm, no. Just, no." That's like dipping into the family pool gross.

"No, you ass wipe. We haven't been with her. We just watch out for her at the club. We have gone into the "Daddy's Little Girl" room with her to help her feel more comfortable. This is her first experience in a club setting. She needs nurturing and TLC. She learned the lifestyle in her past relationship but he was never very giving in those areas. I am really telling you more than I should," she said.

"I will think about it, okay, Alice, I just don't want a showdown with the she-beast." She smiled like she won the damned lottery.

"Okay, cousin, but hurry, she's caught the eye of James and Aro. You know they're too rough with their subs. I have had to counsel enough of them after their arrangements ended to help them understand not all 'Daddies' are like that."


	2. Chapter 2

I left my crazy cousin's house after dinner intending to not give our conversation a second thought. I went home and did what I always did, which was work. As the week began and moved along, my mind, for some reason, could not get away from the thought of this girl. I called Alice mid-week to find out the next time said girl would be going to New Dawn.

"Oh, she just left my office after her session. She will be there on Friday, for sure. I know I shouldn't tell you this but she is thinking of signing on to be Aro's little girl if she doesn't find someone soon." That thought made me want to hit something and I've never even met or seen this girl before.

"Alice, you know as well as I do how Aro treats his girls. If you can, let her know a new 'Daddy' will be returning this week and you want her to hold off on any decision with that vile man." I swear to the love of that all is holy the squeal out of her mouth was heard by dogs three counties over.

"Oh, Edward, I will call her right now. Are you sure you will be there?"

"Yes, Alice, I already talked to Rose and made sure my membership is still intact." She said she would let me know when to be there and we hung up.

It was Friday and I was getting ready to head to the club. I was wearing my loose button fly jeans and a button up grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. My bronze hair was, as always, a mess but women seemed to think it was sexy that way. Whatever. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my Maserati, climbing in the driver seat. I took a moment to just enjoy my rarely used car. I started her up and headed to New Dawn.

I got to the club and got in my Daddy mindset and entered the door. I gave Rose a nod and headed to the room that was set up for 'Daddys' and 'little girls.' The club was divided into sections. One room for each fetish, and the open area where you entered was for everyone to mingle. I found a table off to the side hoping to not be noticed and ordered a Jameson. I noticed James and Aro off to the other side deep in conversation. It was no secret they treated their 'little girls' like shit and sometimes liked to share. I was not into that shit. There was no way I would let someone else touch what was mine.

I noticed that their attention shifted to the door and they were panting like the dogs they were. I turned my head in the same direction. I noticed Alice and Jasper had entered with someone behind them. They would only come in here if they were showing someone around or helping someone get used to being in the club. They seemed to be protecting the person more than anything so I took this to mean this was the 'little girl' Alice wanted me to meet. She noticed me and turned to their guest saying something to her quietly. They then headed my way. James and Aro were shooting daggers at me like I stole their new toy.

Alice had her head down, which meant she was in sub mode and could only speak when spoken to and given permission. Jasper reached to shake my hand and let Alice know she could speak freely with me. She grabbed the girl's hand behind her and pulled her forward. When I saw her I could tell she was young. But she was so beautiful and she looked so innocent. In a nutshell, perfect; with perky tits, slight curve to her hips and she was wearing an outfit made to fit her body. She had pigtails and a blue dress of what looked to be cotton and was tight to her waist and flared at her ass and were those ruffled panties? Oh, God. I was hard as a damned rock and she hadn't even spoken to me.

"Edward, this is Bella. She is new to the club. She is the friend I told you about." Alice introduced us.

"Hello, Sir, it is nice to meet you. Alice has told me a lot about you." She seemed shy, like Alice told me, and she knew not to call me Daddy unless we were in an agreement and she had permission. Very good.

"Bella, it is a pleasure, I assure you."

"This little girl is pleased, as well, Sir." She seemed to be trained well.

"Bella if it is ok with you and Edward, I will leave you to get more acquainted." Alice looked to me for confirmation.

"I am sure it will be fine, Alice. You and Jasper enjoy your night. If Bella is comfortable and agreeable, it would be an honor to enjoy her company." I smiled reassuringly.

"It would greatly please this girl, Sir, Alice." Oh, she was perfect, so far. Alice and Jasper excused themselves and I moved to pull out a chair for my new guest so we could get to know one another.

"So, little one, tell me how many Daddies have you had and why did the agreements end?" I needed to know on what terms the last agreement ended to get a feel for how she was treated and trained.

"This girl has only had one Daddy, Sir. This girl's previous Daddy taught her to be a good little girl but he wanted to add pain to the new agreement when it was time to renew our agreement. This little girl knows spanking and punishment are part of teaching her learn from her mistakes but she does not like pain for pleasure. This girl's previous Daddy said that being a Daddy was not for him anymore and he wished to be more of a conventional Dom than a Daddy, Sir." I can so relate to that.

"I see. I, too, had to end my previous agreement because the little girl in said agreement wanted to include pain play and I am not into that, it's for punishment, only."

"Sir, this little girl hopes you do not mind but when Alice mentioned she knew someone who was looking for a little girl I asked her to tell me something about you. If this girl did not find a decent Daddy soon, this girl was going to accept being in an agreement with one of the other Daddies, but frankly, they scare this girl, Sir."

I was pleased to see she was concerned enough about her safety to find out about me. "No, little one, there is no problem at all. I, too, asked Alice for information in regards to you. Nothing she wasn't allowed, of course. May I ask why you see Alice?" I really wanted to know if there were any problems before I considered an agreement.

"Yes, Sir. This girl just moved here and knew of no one in the community. I found Alice by chance and I see her weekly just to help myself stay centered while in between Daddies, Sir."

"Very well. I can see how that would help you."

We had talked a little longer when I noticed that the vultures were starting to circle. "Little one I would like to try a trial weekend to play and see if we are truly a good match. When would be a good weekend for you?"

"Really any weekend, Sir." We made arrangement for the following weekend and exchanged info before leaving. This might work.


	3. 3

This chapter and all future chapters will have a NSFW warning.

EPOV

After I left New Dawn I went home and decided to just relax for a while. My mind kept going back to the beautiful brunette I had just met. I couldn't get her out of my brain. I remembered that when I gave her my phone so she could put her number in it and I touched her skin I felt a warmth through my body that I never had before. I decided that I would just text her a quick goodnight and go to bed.

*I had a wonderful time getting to know you this evening. Thank you for the company and I can not wait till next weekend.—Edward.

I put my phone on to charge and went to the restroom to take care of the nightly routine. When I came back into my bedroom I noticed my phone had a new message.

*It was an honor for this girl to speak with you. I can not tell you how excited I am for our trial playtime, as well—Bella

I decided to see how far my luck would run and ask if I could call her. She responded immediately. I sat down on my bed, leaned back and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring and sounded shy and a little nervous. "Hello, Sir" Her voice made me instantly hard.

"Hello, little one. I assume you made it home alright and you are not driving and talking at the same time." She giggled a little and it was the cutest thing I ever heard.

"Yes, Sir, this girl made it home fine, and no, she is not driving. I'm assuming you are home, as well." I was glad she was taking safety seriously. We talked a little while longer about small stuff.

Around an hour into the conversation I noticed Bella sounded tired and was yawning so we said our good-byes and I decided to head to bed. I fell asleep with visions of Bella on my mind. The next day we made plans for her to be at my home by five the following Friday for our trial run.

The week seemed to drag by. I talked to Bella everyday, which was becoming my favorite thing to do. She was smart, funny, and was really shy. I didn't usually come on this strong with a possible girl but something about how innocent she seemed drew me in. We didn't always talk to one another as Daddy and little girl, we also talked like two people just learning about each other. When she arrived on Friday she was not to refer to me as Sir or Daddy until after dinner and conversation.

Friday finally rolled around and I had never wanted more for a day to go by quickly in my life. My secretary, Lauren, was constantly trying to get me to join her after work for a drink. Ummm, no, and no thank you. She was a little annoyed that I didn't require her in my office most of the day. As I was leaving, she caught my attention.

"Mr. Cullen, how about that drink tonight?" she tried to sound seductive, but it just came off trashy.

"No, Miss Mallory. I have told you multiple times I do not socialize with the employees outside company functions and I also have a date; hence the reason I am leaving early." She huffed and stomped away. Fine by me.

After arriving home, I showered and started the chicken for some stir fry. I was in the middle of opening a bottle of wine when the bell rang, alerting me to Bella's arrival. When I opened the door she was standing there in a sweater and tights with her hair in a ponytail looking like a girl going door-to-door selling cookies. She was standing there looking at me from under her lashes.

Damn. I was already hard and she was just standing there.

"Hello, Edward. Are you gonna invite me in or are we going to do it in the doorway?"

Ahhhhh. She was being cute. She knew playtime hadn't started but that didn't mean I wouldn't file it away for later. I stepped aside and let her in.

"You didn't bring a bag or anything? I was sure we agreed on the weekend."

"Oh, it's in my car. I just figured I would leave it there incase tonight didn't go well and you sent me packing." She shouldn't wory I was sure it would go fine but I let her do what made her comfortable.

We made it to the dining room, where I pulled out her chair and told her I would be right back. I brought out dinner and the wine and sat down to enjoy a meal with a beautiful woman for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I hope I am not overstepping, but you never said why you took a break from the lifestyle. I would assume there were little girls lined up to be yours, at the club." She wanted to get the hard stuff out of the way. Nice.

"Well, my last girl went a little fatal attraction on me and started showing up everywhere, always trying to get me to be with her again. I decided if I stayed away a while she would not be such a problem for me." She looked worried and I didn't understand why until she spoke again.

"Oh, if there is a problem with me being here and you want to be with your previous girl, you could have told me. I would have been disappointed but I am sure Aro or James wouldn't have a problem taking me as theirs. I can go now..." Time to stop this train at the station.

"Little one! Stop right there! I do not want my previous girl back and I am telling you right now. You will not be going to either one of them as your new Daddy. As of this moment I am your Daddy. I am foregoing the trial and we start now."

I saw her squirming in her chair and knew she was turned on.

"Come here, my little one," I told her in a calm voice so she would know I was not upset with her. She stood and walked over to me and I pulled her onto my lap. "Now, do you have a problem with this agreement, little girl, or are you okay to move forward?" She looked shyly at me.

"This girl is ready. Should I call you Sir or Daddy now?"

"You will call me Daddy from here on out. Now, I can tell you are turned on and I want to have my dessert. I am finished with my dinner so spread your legs and let me test how wet you are for Daddy." She bit her lip and did as she was told like a good girl. I slid my hand inside her tights to find out she had foregone panties.

"Mmmm ...You are very wet for me aren't you, baby girl? I can feel that little clitty is swollen. Let's see how tight you are, shall we?"

I picked her up and walked upstairs to my room, which is something I never do but I wanted to feel her in my bed with me. I laid her on the bed and yanked off her tights. "Spread your legs for Daddy. Look at that, you're all bare for me and I can see your arousal from here. Now, Daddy is gonna finger fuck you till you cum and see if you can get any wetter for me. Be as vocal as you want. I love to hear my baby girl getting off by me." I played with her stiff little clit for a second and then slid two fingers inside her pussy. She was so warm and tight.

"Daddy, please, I want you. It feels so good. Please, Daddy, please." She was writhing and moaning I started fucking her harder with a third finger.

"You like Daddy finger fucking that little pussy? I can tell you wanna cum. Cum for Daddy, baby." And did she ever. She came hard on my hand.

"Yes! Daddy, I'm cumming for you! Fuck, Daddddy!"

I pulled my fingers from her and sucked off her cum. Fuck she was sweet. "We already talked about birth control and STDs, baby girl, so Daddy wants you suck on his cock before he fucks that pussy, baby."

She finished taking off her clothes and dropped to her knees. She practically ripped my pants down to get to my cock. She looked up at me and stuck her tounge out to lick the pre cum from the head while wrapping her little hand around me. "Daddy, you are so big and thick. My little pussy is aching for you."

With that she took me in her mouth. "Fuck, little girl, suck it, baby. Yeah. A little harder. Shit, your gonna make Daddy cum, baby."

She pulled back and looked up at me again. "Where do you want to put it, Daddy? In my mouth, my pussy or my ass?"

She was still stroking me and I had to pull her up, or I would blow. I sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Sit on Daddy's big cock. Let me watch those tits bouce, baby." She moaned.

Bella crawled toward me, and fuck, I almost came. She lined me up with her entrance and slowly sank down on me, gasping at how full I made her. Fuck, if I didn't know different I would have thought she was a fucking virgin. Once she was used to my size she started bouncing and slamming down on my cock like it was the best ride at the county fair.

"Oh, God! Daddy, you're so deep in my pussy. I— I— I'm going to cum again, Daddy. Can your baby girl cum on your cock?" Fuck she was gonna milk me fucking dry.

"Fuck! Cum for me, little girl. Let me feel that sweet cum on my cock." She started bouncing harder and I didn't think it was possible.

"I'm cumming, Daddy. Fuck, Daddy, Fuuuuukkkk!" Shit, I never had my dick squeezed so tight in my life.

"Fuck, little girl, I'm gonna fill your little cunt. Fuck, yeah! Can you give daddy one more, baby girl?" I rubbed her clit hard then pulled on it.

"Yes! Daddy, I'm gonna cum again! Fuck, yes!" And cum she did.

"Fuck, I'm cumming in that pussy! Yes, fuck yes!" I came harder than I ever have before. Bella slumped down and we caught our breath. I cleaned her up with a cloth from the bathroom.

"Sleep, baby girl. Daddy will get your things from the car, okay?" She smiled and nodded. I threw on some sleep pants and went to get her things and it seemed word was out to Tanya that I was back in the scene. She was parked across the street watching the house, but she knew better than to approach me. I would have her booted from the club and get a restraining order to keep her from my Bella if I had to. She would not ruin another day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all my new follower and reviews. I have tried to respond to you all but if you are a guest I can not. Only one negative rude review by a guest of course. To you I'm sorry you don't like it but this is a decision you make. You don't have to read it if you don't like it and I am ok with that. Now that, that is out of the way let's hear from the little girl herself.

BELLA POV

I moved to Seattle for school a few months ago, and I was feeling lost. I knew it was because I was missing the lifestyle. I was a 'little girl' in the BDSM lifestyle with my ex-boyfriend, Jake. We parted ways when I left for school and he wanted to add fire and pain play to our relationship. We had a few fights about the fact I wanted to stay away from those things. He had changed since we discovered this part of our life together a year and a half ago.

When I decided to go to school in Seattle I told him that I thought it was best we go our separate ways. Jake flipped out, saying that I was his and he would make sure I regretted it. I left and have not looked back. I had no more ties to our small town. Mom and Dad passed away in a car accident a few years ago, so I sold the house and decided to hit the road.

About a month ago, I went online to find a community where I could try and find a new 'Daddy.' I found a therapist—Dr. Whitlock, who specialized in helping people, especially women, in the life. Alice, as she asked me to call her, told me about New Dawn. It was a club that catered to all sides of BDSM. She said there was a Daddy there that would be perfect for me so I started going every Friday, hoping to meet him; but he never showed. Alice and her husband/Master were great; they helped me get used to the scene at the club and introduced me to some people. There were two 'Daddies' that were a little too forward but I decided if this guy Alice wanted me to meet didn't show up, I would go with one of them.

It was a usual night at the club. I entered with Alice and Jasper, as always, and we checked in at the front desk. Alice assured me that her friend would be there and she had given me some information about him. His name was Edward, he was 37 and had been out of the scene for a while after he and his last little girl had parted ways. At first, I thought that the age difference might be a problem, but decided to give it a try and at least meet him. When we entered the area for 'Daddies' and their 'little girls' Alice and Jasper walked ahead of me to see if he had shown up. As soon as they saw him I looked to see where he was and was floored at his beautiful face and gorgeous sex hair. He had a thin but muscular build and I was instantly afraid someone would sense my arousal from just looking at him.

We made our way to where he was sitting and introductions were made. He seemed pleased I referred to him as Sir. Alice and Jasper left us to get to know one another. He seemed very nice and we seemed to have had the same problem with our previous partners. I didn't tell him about being in an actual relationship with Jake, afraid it would scare him off, but at the same time, I didn't know if I could have a partner and not have an emotional connection. I decided to put myself out there. Otherwise, I would never find someone. When we noticed that the other Daddies in the room started looking at me like I was the last piece of cake on the buffet we decided to call it a night. We exchanged info and he walked me to my car where we said goodbye.

I had made it home and was ready for bed when my phone dinged with a new message. I saw it was Edward and got a little excited about his interest in a trial weekend the following week. He asked if he could call me and I immediately said yes. After getting over my nerves, I was able to talk freely. We firmed up our plans and after a little while I was ready to just hit the hay. Edward sensed this immediately and we said goodnight.

We continued to talk throughout the following week and when the day came to meet at his home for the weekend I was really nervous. I left my bag in the car, not wanting to assume that things would progress past the night. Edward noticed this as soon as I walked in the door and I told him my reasoning, but he seemed sure things would be fine.

We went to the dining room, and after he helped me be seated, said he'd be right back. He returned with the dinner he had made, along with some wine. We had a nice conversation until I brought up his previous little girl. I told him that if he wished to re-enter an agreement with her I would leave and just go with one of the two men I had been considering if he had never showed.

Then, he pushed his plate away and went into his Daddy persona; to say my panties were damp would be an understatement. They would have been flooded if I actually had any on, that is. When he said he wanted to skip the trial and go straight to an agreement I was happy but nervous. I felt an attachment to him, or connection with him, that I knew would only end in my heart being shattered when he realized that I wasn't the girl for him.

After he carried me to the bed and we had the best, most incredible sex, ever, he told me to sleep and he would get my things from the car. When he came back and I was floating between sleep and being awake he climbed into bed and spooned me. He said we would talk in the morning and I had the best night's sleep ever.


	5. 5

EPOV

When I woke the next morning I realized I was alone and got a little worried that I had scared Bella off. I got up and went downstairs. As I reached the bottom I smelled bacon and coffee and was shocked to come around the corner to see Bella cooking. "Good morning. I woke up and thought maybe you left, or something." She frowned and looked upset.

"Why, Daddy? I wouldn't leave without telling you. I was hungry and was going to bring you breakfast before you got up." Well that made me feel better.

"Sorry, baby girl. I thought maybe I was a little too forceful last night when I cut out our trial and took you without coming to an agreement." She just smiled a beautiful smile.

"Silly, Daddy. I liked it. I thought that was clear in how I reacted to everything you did. I have never had more than one orgasm before. Sometimes I don't have one at all. I was very happy with everything. Were you not happy with this girl? I can try harder if you need me to."

Was she nuts? She was the best I ever had and she never came more than once? And sometimes not at all? Who was the ass hat she was with before me?

"Lets eat, baby, and then we will talk about everything; but don't worry, your Daddy was more than happy with everything. That being said, don't think I've forgotten about that little comment when I opened the door last night."

We ate in relative silence. She was a great cook. Everything was cooked just right. We cleaned up the kitchen and I suggested we go into the living room to talk. We sat on the couch and I began negotiating what would become our "schedule."

"Okay, I work long hours during the week so I think that only one evening during the week and then Friday through Sunday would be best. That is, if we come to an understanding on how we want this to work. Is that ok with you?" She thought for a moment.

"That should be okay. I go to school during the week, the only problem I can foresee is during finals, when I would really need to study; but I'm sure we can work around that when the time comes." I keep forgetting how young she is.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way; I know you have all my medical reports from the club and I have yours, too, so we can skip that.

"Now, I have a few things that I want to go over. The first being that you will only call me your Daddy when in the club or the privacy of my home. When we are in public you will call me Edward. I may or may not refer to you as my girlfriend just to keep questions to a minimum as to who you are. I also do not ever kiss my little girls. I feel it brings too much emotion into the agreement. That's what this is, an agreement. We are not in a relationship. We are two people who want the same things sexually." She looked a little hurt but I could not get emotionally attached to her or anyone.

Bella agreed to the terms but said she wanted me to know everything about her before I made my decision so I sat back to listen to her story.

"Jake, my former Daddy, and I, were together from when I was 17 until a few months ago when I moved here for school. We started out like a normal couple, but over time realized something was missing. It was then, when we were experimenting, that we found the Daddy/little girl play. It was great for a while, until he wanted to do more things I was against, such as fire play and pain play. I refused to do those things and he was very upset. When I told him I was leaving and that I wanted to end things, he told me I would never be free of him and I was his. He doesn't know where I live and I changed my cell phone number so I don't think he will be an issue. I want you to know that I have never been with anyone else and I don't know if I can be in a detached agreement but I am willing to try. If any of this is an issue you can tell me and I will leave and not bother you again. I promise."

I had to admit her story did concern me. I was worried she would become attached and want to take this somewhere I was unwilling to go. It also concerned me that she had an ex out there somewhere that might be looking for her and harm her. Hell, I had my own fatal attraction' just outside.

"I won't lie, I am concerned that you will form an attachment to me, or this, and I would have to hurt you by ending it. I am also worried about your ex finding you and harming you in some way. That being said, I would ask that if at anytime you feel you are becoming interested in a relationship other than just this agreement, that you tell me so we can correct it, or end things amicably. If that time comes I will give you a recommendation at the club for a new Daddy. Now, if this is all okay with you,we can continue on with the weekend."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I will try. I promise, and I will tell you immediately if something changes."

With the conversation concluded we sat back on the couch. We watched some tv and talked about what we were watching. I decided to just do a sandwich for lunch and we had Mexican take out for dinner. When it was time to turn in Bella looked a little confused as to what to do. "Baby girl, I put your things in the room you will use while you are here. I prefer to sleep by myself, if that bothers you, I am sure we can work something out." She looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Daddy. How will I know if you want me with you, or just to go straight to bed?"

"There is an intercom that I will call you on if I feel the need to have you. Take this first denial of pleasure as punishment for the smart remark you made when you arrived. Goodnight, little one." With that I went to my room after showing her to hers.

It was a couple of hours later and I was still laying awake in bed. I had never had trouble sleeping before, and didn't understand what was going on tonight. I turned to the side table and turned on the intercom. What I didn't tell Bella was I that could hear everything, even if she couldn't hear me. What I heard had me out of bed and on my way to her room.

It sounded as if she was pleasuring herself, but when I opened the door I saw she was asleep and dreaming. I wanted to know what she was dreaming of that made her moan and sound so erotic. She mumbled something I couldn't understand and I noticed her hands start to wonder her body. I made my way to her bed and sat down next to her.

I was hard as hell watching her. I started to stroke my cock through my boxers. She was becoming louder and louder. I could tell she was going to cum soon and I wanted to witness her climax but didn't want to get caught jacking off in her room while she slept. Just as I was about to get up and leave she came to and her eyes popped open. She looked surprised to see me sitting there and quickly sat up.

"Daddy, why are you in my room? I thought you wanted to be alone." She seemed to notice my hand around my cock.

"Oh. Do you need a hand, or maybe my mouth, Daddy?" She had that innocent look on her face and I had to have her somehow.

"I heard you and thought I was going to have to punish you for pleasuring yourself. Imagine my surprise when I saw you were dreaming. Maybe you can help Daddy with his problem by sucking on his big cock."

She crawled down and bent over with her tight little ass in the air, pointed right at me. I could see the wet spot left in her panties from her dream sex.

"Damn, little girl. I can see where your little pussy is all wet. Oh, fuck yeah, baby girl. Take my cock a little further down that throat." She had me so far in her mouth and down her throat that she was nuzzling my balls with her nose. No one had ever taken me that far before her. Shit, that felt good. I pulled her underwear down and ran my fingers through her folds. She was so wet.

"Fuck, little one. Are you this wet from your dream, or from sucking on Daddy's cock?" She let go of me from her mouth but kept pumping me with her little hand.

"From both, Daddy. I was dreaming of you inside me, and now sucking on your hard cock made me wetter, Daddy." Fuck me she was dreaming of me. I started fingering her little hole.

"Don't you dare cum. I know you already have; it's Daddy's turn now." She was moaning around me making me ready to burst. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum, little girl. You better take it all. Shit, shit, shit. Yes! Fuck, I'm cumming!" I came hard down her throat and she swallowed every single drop.

I lay there panting, coming down from my orgasm I rolled on my side and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, little one. That was amazing."

"You're welcome, Daddy," she responded sleepily. As I lay there and started to drift to sleep wrapped around her, I realized why I couldn't sleep before. I wanted her beside me. That was when I knew this could become an issue in our agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Well our first weekend concludes here. They didn't co ver some major point but we had to get the sexual tension out of the way. They will cover them in the coming chapters and have a surprise or two. I always forget this so here goes.

S.M. Owns EVERYTHING (unfortunately). I only make them do what my crazy mind comes up with. So let's get started shall we.

EPOV

I wake on Sunday morning and look down to see my little one wrapped around me like she is hanging on for dear life. I watch her sleep for a while. She is beautiful. At 22 she is sweet and innocent. She looks sexy as hell without trying. My being 37 means that society would never accept this relationship. What? There is no relationship. None. We have an agreement; that is it. I have to get up and clear my head. It seems whenever I am around this woman my brain goes to places it should never go. I don't do relationships, at all. It may work for some, but I have never wanted the whole love and family thing. Sure, my parents are ideal when it comes to love and respect, but that isn't me.

I go down to the gym I have in my home and get started on the treadmill. I figure a good run will help me clear my mind. The longer I run, the more my mindset goes where I need it; being a businessman and Daddy. Once I am sure I am back on track, I go to my room to shower. I'm washing my hair when I feel a draft. I turn and see Bella step in.

"What are you doing in my shower, little girl? I don't recall asking you to come in." She looks at me from under her lashes.

"I know. I'm sorry, Daddy, but I thought that I could help you. You were gone when I woke up and when I went looking for you I saw you were working out so I let you be. I knew you would come here next, so I waited in my room until I heard your water start. I will leave you alone if you wish, Daddy. I just wanted to help." She gave me a pout that even a blind man wouldn't be able to resist.

"It's fine, little girl. How were you planning on helping your Daddy?" She stepped toward me.

"Have you washed you hair yet?" I shook my head no. "Okay, lean down and let this girl help. Please?" She grabs my shampoo and washes my hair. As she massages my scalp I moan because I am starting to become aroused. Having my hair played with has always been my weakness, but for some reason she makes it feel like so much more.

I place my hand on her hip to anchor myself. I was going to make today about talking and getting to know her more and not having sex with her. I feel like I am losing the battle with my hard-on, though. Bella notices and she wraps her tiny hand around my length.

"Fuck, baby girl, I want today to be about getting to know you, not sex," I pant out. She looks up at me and smiles.

"We don't have to, Daddy. I just want to help with your rather big problem." She was stroking me harder.

"Spread your legs, little one. Let me feel you." I palm her core and can't believe how wet she is. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb before sticking two fingers into her tight wet heat and pumping them in and out of her

"Fuck, Daddy, it feels so good. Please, can this girl cum for her daddy?" I was close, too, and was thrusting into her hand.

"Fuck, yes. Cum, little one. Cum for your daddy."

"Shit, fuuuuukkkk!! I'm cumming, Daddy."

Shit, I was fucking close.

"Oh, fuck. Jack my cock harder; I'm gonna cum, baby girl. Yeah, that's it, little girl. Just like that." I came hard in her hand and leaned against the wall. We finally finished showering and got dressed.

When we get downstairs I make a small breakfast of eggs and toast. We sit at the bar in the kitchen to eat and have coffee. "So, on Wednesday I won't get home until around six. Will that be an issue for you? I will give you a key and you can come right in. I will also give you the security code. I expect you to be dressed accordingly, and if you like, I can pick up dinner or we can cook. I will let you decide. Also, not every time you are here will be about sex. Some days, I just want to see you in your role and talk, and such." She looked up from her food and nodded her head.

"That is not a problem, Daddy. If you like, I could cook. You just have to tell me what you like and if you have any allergies. What type of dress would you prefer? I have schoolgirl outfits and outfits like I wore to the club, or just general clothes that make me look younger."

Well, she is prepared I will give her that. "I prefer schoolgirl or the club attire. What you wore Friday was fine, just not my usual style, baby girl." She smiles and tells me she will be dressed accordingly.

We continue to talk and get to know each other's likes and dislikes. I tell her I have no allergies to food and she can make whatever she likes. I'm not picky. When it is time for her to leave, I help her gather her things and walk her to the door. She turns to me looking a little sad.

"I enjoyed myself this weekend and I am looking forward to more in the future. Please, drive safe and let me know when you get home, little one."

"I had a good time, too, Daddy. I will see you in a few days. Have a good week." And with that she left. I watch her drive away and go back inside to get ready for my week. It is gonna be a long three days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok gys here is the long awaited next chapter to this story. I will be going back in the next few days to repost previous chapters that have been fixed by my wonderful beta SarcasticBimbo. I must say i love this girl she has helped my story so much. The next chapter is ready as well but i still need to look over the changes before I post. Lets get back and see how these two are doing.**

BPOV

Once Bella was out of sight, I went inside and started my usual Sunday routine. I set out my suit for work the next day, straightened things that were out of place, and got my dry cleaning together to take with me the following morning.

In doing so, I felt a sense of aloneness I had never felt before. When I was done with my tasks, I sat in my office to go over paperwork and emails. Halfway through, I realized I had forgotten to have Bella sign some vital paperwork. I knew she had signed a non-disclosure agreement for the club, but to be safe, I like to have one of my own to cover myself. Looking at the time, I saw the hour was late. I shutdown my computer and packed away papers I needed for work.

Once I was ready for bed I sent Bella a text. "I assume you made it home safely and are ready for bed." I set my alarm and put my phone on the charger. As I laid down my phone chimed. "Yes, Sir. She is in bed, ready to sleep so she is rested for class tomorrow." I had to smile at this. So innocent. The only thing that bothered me was the speaking in the third person. I would have to address this when we spoke on Wednesday.

"Good girl. Sleep well. We will speak tomorrow." As I lay back and get comfortable I receive a good night text in return. As I drift off to sleep I see brown eyes and soft brown hair.

My alarm sounds and I feel as if I just drifted off. I stretched and went to shower. Although my mind should have been on work, it wasn't. My mind was a jumbled mess because of the strange emotions I had felt over the weekend: I felt possessive and I needed Bella with me to sleep when she was here.

I have never allowed the 'little girls' in my care to sleep in my bed, nor did I sleep in their room. By the time I came out of my thoughts I was walking into the office with no recollection of getting out of the shower or dressing.

Shaking myself to the present, I walked by my secretary's desk noticing Lauren was already in. Quietly groaning, I walked into my office as she scampered after me with my coffee. She was batting her eyes at me, as usual. With her fake tits and ass poking out, she looked more like a peacock with an eye tick. I covered my laugh with a cough and sat down.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen. I have your messages. Mrs. Whitlock called first thing and said it is urgent you return her call. Will there be anything else, sir?" Good God, this woman has no shame.

"That is all, Lauren, you may go." I swear, she huffed and turned to leave like a petulant child. I really should get rid of her, I thought to myself. I went through my messages and found the one from Alice. No doubt, she wanted the scoop on my weekend. She will just have to wait. I do have a company to run here.

Tucking into my work, I looked over the day ahead. I noticed my day was unusually light, as was much of the week, with only a few meetings. Once I had my day mapped out, I saw I only had one meeting after lunch and decided to call Bella instead of texting her.

After dialing her number, I silently cursed. I have no idea what time her classes start. I never asked. It seemed Bella and I had a lot more to talk about than just our arrangement.

The call went to voicemail, so I just left a short message to say good morning. Something else to analyze. I rarely call my girls except to firm up plans or make sure everything was set for the days we agreed. I decided to bite the bullet and call Alice back. Lord knows I would catch hell later if I don't. Dialing her number, I didn't even hear the thing ring once before she picked up. I swear that woman knows shit before it happens.

"About time, dipshit," she greeted me. "I called and left a message with skank-a-ho over an hour ago."

I laughed loudly. What the hell? "Skank-a-ho? Really, Alice, is that your professional opinion or a nice way to call her a slut?"

"Ugh! I don't know why you keep that trash. She is just looking for a rich sugar daddy."

"Okay, okay. What is so urgent I had to phone you back, right away? Is someone dying or is Armani having a sale I need to know about?" Teasing her was so easy. Mention fashion and she would get sidetracked like a dog after a treat.

"Edward, you know damned well why I'm calling you. Seeing as the reason just walked out of my office, it's a moot point, isn't it?"

Touché, pixie stick, Touché. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible I asked her the obvious. "Really, what did she say?"

Okay, so that failed, because of course, she laughed at me and responded. "Confidentiality." I swear she loved to pull that card with everyone.

"Okay, Alice. How is Bella?" She was quiet for so long I thought the line had gone dead and decided to try and call back. At the same time, my phone chimed with a text and Alice said the last thing I expected. "Edward, I called you because my appointment was with Tanya, not Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know i left you hanging last time so the wait is over. Let's see what Edward has to say about this new development.** **Thanks again to SarcasticBimbo who has taken it apon herseelf to sort out my jumbled mess. And since I always forget I do not own anything but the ideas i come up with everything else is S.M**

EPOV

Checking my phone, I see that it's a text from Bella. As much as I want to read it, I have a more pressing matter at the moment. Returning to the phone with Alice, I ask her to repeat what she said.

"I said, my appointment was with Tanya. I can't tell you what we discussed, but cousin, you need to be careful. She alluded to facts I know not to be true. Now, I know you have a restraining order but I strongly suggest you make sure it is up to date."

I swear, this bitch just won't go away. "Thanks Alice, I'll call Jason and make sure everything is covered. I'll be in touch."

As soon as I hang up I call my lawyer. While assuring me that Tanya seeing Alice is cutting a thin line on the restraining order she is was still restricted from any contact with me. He also stated if I were to push the matter she could easily claim she has no idea Alice is my cousin without breaking both the club's non-disclosure order and mine. Satisfied with the conversation I thank him and end the call. It is then I pick up my phone and check my text from Bella.

*Good morning, to you, as well. I have an early class on Mondays. Sorry I missed your call. I have an appointment with Alice, soon, but am free until after lunch, should you need to speak with me.-Bella

I was glad to see she has let the third person talk go in a normal daily conversation. I respond with a quick invite to lunch at my office, to which she responded with a smiley face and a yes.

This is something else I have never done. Maybe I need to speak with my mentor about the new feelings and unconscious decisions I am making. I guess I can call him after my lunch with Bella. Unfortunately, this means I have to buzz Lauren, who practically runs into my office.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you needed me?" She has that damned eye tick again.

"Yes, Lauren, I have a lunch meeting I just scheduled. Miss Swan will be joining me. I need you to have two chicken salads and two sweet teas here by noon. Can you handle that for me, please?"

She seems to have zoned out for a minute. Lord, help me. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't recall you having a client by that name. Is this for business?"

Seriously, this woman needs to go. This is definitely not her business. "Miss Stanley, this is none of your concern. Please, do as I ask without question."

She turned away like a scolded puppy with a quick, "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Finally, back on track with my day. I read through through some contracts and made sure everything is in order for my meeting in the afternoon. When I check the time next I notice it is almost time for my lunch with Bella. I open my door to see my secretary sneering at an equally annoyed looking Bella. Whereas Lauren looks more constipated, Bella looks like an angry little lion cub. I clear my throat and both women turn to look at me. Lauren's eye twitch is back and Bella still looks annoyed, but happy. Her face slowly morphs into a smile, which I return. Looking back to Lauren, my face turns cold and hard. "Is there a problem, Miss Stanley?"

"No, Mr. Cullen, no problem. I was just explaining to this young lady that you don't have an available—"

For the love of all that's good. "Lauren, did I not ask you to order two meals?"

Oh my Lord. She's actually pouting and looking disappointed. Does she think she is going to get anywhere with this shit? Does she think I'm pretending to have a lunch date then at the last minute I'll ask her to join me?

Turning to Bella, I smile and invite her into my office and ask Lauren to buzz me when the food arrives. I guide Bella to the couch on the other side of my office. She smiles in thanks and takes a seat. She looks beautiful in her snug sweater and tight jeans. Speaking of jeans, mine are feeling a little snug. I grab us both some water and join her on the couch.

I have an overwhelming need to touch her so I gently lift her hand. It seems I always feel calmer when we touch. "I'm so glad you could make it for lunch. While here, I would like you to just call me Edward and I will call you Bella." She is blushing and I find it quite amusing.

"Okay, I'm sure calling you anything else would seem a little odd to others," she says with a little giggle.

"Yes, I assume it would. So, why the scowl when I saw you at the door?" The face of the little lion was back and I had to strain not to giggle myself.

"Your secretary had the nerve to tell me you are not interested in any school fundraiser I am doing." She crossed her arms with a huff. "I told her my name and that I am here for lunch with you and she laughed at me. She actually laughed."

It would seem I need to explore my options on new secretaries. "I assure you I gave her your name and she knows we are having lunch. She will be dealt with. I don't normally have women, aside from my mother and sister, in the office. I can assure you that you are the first female, aside from them, who is a non-client to be in my office."

At that point, my office phone rang with Lauren saying lunch has arrived. I excuse myself and open the door to allow her in in our food. She has an obvious dislike for the woman in my office so I begin to formulate a little plan in my head. "Thank you, Miss Stanley, that will be all. Please hold all my calls."

She still looks pissed but agrees. I rejoin Bella and serve our food. "Dig in, baby." We make small talk while we eat. Once we are done I clean up our plates. Seeing the time, I know I am going to have to say goodbye. With a sigh, I turn to Bella. It seems she has noticed as well.

"Thank you for having me for lunch, Edward. It was nice to just sit and talk."

"Yes, it was. I'm looking forward to Wednesday. We have some formal papers to go over. Bring your list of limits for us to go over. Once that is done, if we have time, we will assume our roles. Okay?" She agreed.

As I walk her out I bend down and whisper in her ear to just play along when we are in the lobby. She looks confused but nods in agreement. Once outside my office, I make sure Lauren is watching and turn to Bella.

Brushing the hair from her shoulder I lean in and speak just loud enough for Lauren to hear me. "Thanks for having lunch with me, baby. I'll see you later, okay?" Softly, I press my lips to hers. I think I hear Lauren whimper. Pulling back, I smile and tell Bella goodbye. She looks a little surprised but recovers and smiles as she walks out of the office.

I look back at lauren and realize her face is beet red, from embarrassment at watching, or anger. I don't give a fuck. Laughing to myself, I return to my office and make another mental note to call Emmett as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

As always I own nothing. Everything belongs to S.M. I just play with the characters. Thanks again to the ever wonderful SarcasticBimbo for bring my beta. Let's see how Bella is doing.

BPOV

When I left Edward's on Sunday evening I knew that my session with Alice the next day was vital. Although I had played with Jake we were also in a relationship. He was the only other I have ever had a sexual relationship with. I knew I wanted to do this; I needed to do this, but I wasn't so sure I could do this and not become attached to this man. He was completely the opposite of anything I have ever encountered. Where Jake was rough around the edges and sometimes rough with me, I could see a gentleness in the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

After getting home to my little loft apartment, I sorted my laundry and made sure everything was set for my early start the next morning. Being a double major was tough, but I was determined to make my way on my own. With the sale of the house and the money I got when my parents died, I didn't have to work for a while and could concentrate solely on school. I got into bed and my phone pinged. I smiled at the way Edward had checked on me the last time we had parted ways, as well. We said good night, with his promise to speak the next day.

Mondays sucked. They were the days that usually started before dawn and ended around four or five. They sucked the life right out of me.

Getting degrees in Financial Analysis and Technical Analysis are what I've always wanted. What can I say? I'm a numbers nerd. When my first class was over, I checked my phone and noticed I had a missed call from Edward. I sent a text with an apology and good morning. To say I was surprised with an invitation to lunch was an understatement. I accepted and had to rush to my appointment with Alice.

I reached her office with a few moments to spare. Gina greeted me and I had a seat. Soon the door opened and Alice hugged me hello then ushered me into her office. She brought over some tea and took her seat. She looked up and smiled. "So Bella, how have you been since last week?"

Smiling, and I am sure blushing from head to toe, I thought about the last week. "I have been well. As you know I met the Daddy you suggested." She nodded and gestured for me to continue. "We got along well. I'm not sure how much I can tell you because of the club's NDA. She shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetie, anything said here is completely between us and unless you are hurting yourself, or anyone, else I can't repeat it. Not even to Jasper. All Edward knew about you was your name and that you were new to the club. Nothing more."

That made me feel a little better. I relaxed and told her how we had a test weekend and he invited me to lunch after our appointment. She looked shocked but covered it quickly.

"How do you think the weekend went, Bella? From your point of view."

Thinking back over the weekend, I thought it went very well, but I began to worry maybe he had time to think and wanted to cancel the whole agreement. I started to fidget.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Alice. "What if lunch is to tell me that after thinking about everything, I'm not really his style? I mean I didn't really like those other men. It made me uncomfortable the way they looked at me. I thought things went well. We made plans for a mid-week meeting, but maybe he changed his mind. I don't have a lot of experience. I've only been with one other guy."

Alice made some sort of note on her paper. She looked a little irritated and was writing a mile a minute. She looked back at me with another smile.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something very few people in the community know aside from Jasper and the owners of the club. Edward is my cousin." Elf say what? "We don't make it common knowledge, but his mother and father raised me from a very young age after my parents died. If he has asked you to his office for lunch, he has not changed his mind. In fact, I can assure you that, as far I know, he has never invited anyone outside of family to his office except clients, much less his 'littles'."

Okay, but I still didn't feel much better about the whole thing. I'm a little surprised they're related but I guess they wouldn't tell a lot people.

"Okay, I get that, but why invite me if he doesn't do that sort of thing? He told me he doesn't do romance and relationships, so I'm afraid, because I have never been in the position where I had to detach my emotions from the person I am with. You know Jake is the only other person I have been with. How do I separate the two? How do I know if I have gone too far?" Alice sat her book down and smiled.

"These are good questions. Questions only you can answer. Listen to your gut, your instincts. If you feel things are getting too intense, you need to talk to Edward. Tell him; trust in yourself. If you have to take a break, tell him that, too. You create your path and follow it. Something tells me everything will work out just fine." With that, my time was up and I was on my way to see Edward.

Arriving at the office, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I knew he was successful but his office—hell, the whole building—screamed "we make money." To make matters worse, the secretary was top notch, straight from a plastic bimbo magazine, with the attitude to boot. To say I was glad Edward came into the lobby when he did was an understatement.

As he led me inside, leaving the bimbo behind, I wanted to tell him how she treated me but it really wasn't my place to meddle in his business. Lucky for me, he asked about my stand-off with Little Miss Bimbo and he did not seem happy at all. I really didn't want to cause any trouble, but he said it would be taken care of.

Lunch was laid back and easy, which helped with my nerves until we were ready to part ways. I didn't understand what he wanted when he asked me to play along as he walked me out to the front lobby. The kiss he gave me was sweet and tender and if I didn't know better the look on his face made his words seem so sincere and believable.

I was back at school for my last class of the day when it hit me. Edward said I needed my lists on Wednesday. I didn't have one, Jake and I just decided as we went along. Well, Jake decided, actually. Of course, I knew what my limits were, I had just never bothered to write them down. What if we weren't compatible? I knew this was a physical relationship, but something kept telling me that if I had to walk away, I would be crushed. Now I wondered, just what have I gotten myself into?

Well it seems Little Bella has a lot to think about. Till next time.


	10. Ch 10

Here you fo guys just in time for Christmas a new chapter. Merry Christmas and as always thanks to my beta SarcastiBimbo.

EPOV

Once Bella leaves, I have fifteen minutes until my meeting. I sit down at my desk and dial= Emmett's number. He answers in his typical fashion.

"Emmett here." I figure it's best to just get to the point.

"Hey, Emmett. It's Edward. I need to have a sit down with you in the next couple of days. Do you have any time available?"

"Hey, Ed. Of course. If you like, I can let Rosie know to set an extra place at dinner. Say around six?" Sometimes, I think if it weren't for friends and family, I would never have a home cooked meal.

"That would be great. I'll be by then. Thanks, man." As usual, Emmett has to include his wife and food in every aspect of his life. However, a woman's point of view couldn't hurt.

Ending the call, I gather my things and head to my meeting. I am in talks to buy a small company by the docks. I want to look into branching out a little and get into importing and exporting. My meeting lasts a little longer than I expect but I still manage to make it to Emmett and Rose's house with a few minutes to spare.

Pulling in the driveway, you would never know that these two earn their income from owning the only BDSM club in the immediate area. Their home is a modest two story, straight out of House and Garden magazine, complete with flower beds. On the inside, is an open floor plan decorated in warm earth tones and overstuffed furniture.

As I walk up to the door, Rose opens it, looking every bit like June Cleaver. "Hey, Edward, how are you? Dinner will be ready momentarily. Emmett should be back by then. He took Karma for a short walk."

Karma is their two-year-old English Mastiff who is also the size of a small horse. "That's fine, Rose. How are you? I see pregnancy is working well for you. You are glowing, as they say." She is currently six months along with their first child and wants the gender to be as much a surprise as the pregnancy itself was.

"Things are going pretty well. I'm good. The doctor says I'm right on track so everything is just fine. We are looking for someone to take over the books at the club, once the baby comes. We want to be able to let me have some time off and just be mommy for a while." HMMMM … I may know a little brunette that just loves to play with numbers.

"That is understandable. Let me talk to someone I think may be able to help you out." By the time I make it into the house, Emmett and Karma have walked into the kitchen from the back. Sitting down to eat, Emmett brings our drinks to the table and I can't help but tease him about being so domesticated.

"Fuck you, Ed my wife knows I help around the house. After all, she is growing a human and, as they say, every little bit helps." He isn't mad, knowing I am just messing with him. Shaking my head, I wait for Rose to join us at the table. Being the fine gentlemen we are we stand as she takes her seat.

"So, Edward, you said you needed a word with me, and if you don't mind Rose being in on the conversation, why not tell me what is on your mind?" Already deciding at the office she may be able to help, I nod in agreement.

"That's fine. Rose you may be able to help, as well. As you both know, I came back to the club this week. Alice introduced me to someone new to the scene and looking for a 'daddy,' since she just moved to town." They shared a look that told me they knew exactly who I was talking about.

"We know to whom you are referring. She started coming in about a month ago, after she cleared the background check and her paperwork completed." Of course, Em knows who she is. He's the one to deal with security and paperwork and Rose takes care of the business side of things.

"Yes. Anyway, we had a test weekend and all went well. She will be coming every weekend and midweek, as well. I'm just having some trouble on my side of things. Thoughts I'm not used to and feelings that aren't normal for me. I figured you, being my mentor, albeit a different type of 'Dom,' and different situation, you may be able to help me sort this out. Rose, I thought you being a sub, you may be able to give me a female perspective, as well." Rose smiled like the damn cat who ate the canary, sitting back in her chair.

"Well, we are aware you were set up with Isabella by Alice. We knew when we looked at her questionnaire during the final application process that you were compatible on paper. What sort of problems are you having so early on?" Rose asks. I still don't get why she is smiling at me like that but maybe it's hormones.

"They are not problems, per se. I am having these thoughts and feelings that are not normal for me. I need your help to figure out what the hell is going on. If I went to Jazz and Ali they would just take the approach of trying to analyze everything with her degree and his emotional bullshit." Emmett, at this point, clears his throat and takes a sip of his tea.

"Well, Edward, we will do everything we can to help. That is what I'm here for, after all." Nodding my head I sat back in my chair to get a little more comfortable.

"Well, I really don't know how to put it into words, but I'm going to try, so bear with me." God, this is hard. "When we had our test time, I kept feeling this overwhelming need to touch her, just to feel calm. I don't mean we had that static charge electric bullshit you read about, but just a warm feeling, knowing she was close. Words like 'relationship' and 'mine' kept creeping into my head. When I showed her to her room for the night, I couldn't sleep. I actually went into her room and slept in the bed with her and I never do that shit. Once the night is done, it's done, she goes to her room I go to mine. Hell, I had her come to my office today for lunch, another first, I might add. For god sake she is only 22-years-old, I shouldn't feel any of this for her."

Finally looking back at my friends, Emmett is smirking at me and Rose is biting her cheek trying not to laugh at me. I am confused as hell. What the fuck is so funny? I look at both of them as if they are crazy and off their rockers. Em is the first to break. He full on breaks out in a laugh like I told him the best joke ever. "Bro—you, my friend—have just described Isabella the same way every 'Dom' describes the sub who stole his balls. Rose, baby, our little boy is finally growing up."

Looking at me across the table, Rose starts shaking her head at Emmett's statement, a small smile forming on her face. "Edward, you know we've been where you are. I am sure you'll realize soon all these thoughts and feelings mean you have finally found the one person who completes the puzzle that is Edward Cullen. I know you don't believe that love and romance are for you, but some things are out of our control. Right now, your beliefs are at war with what you secretly crave. I will warn you not to take a long time to get things sorted out and don't lead that poor girl to heartbreak. From the conversations I have had with her she is a treasure to hold onto. Don't let her get away."

With that, Rose stands from the table and tells us good night. As I help Emmett clear the table, we are silent and I am lost in my thoughts. Walking me to the door, Emmett gave me a stern look. "Edward, all joking aside, I know you are freaking out right now about these new developments and over-analyzing everything, so stop. The sooner you let go of the hardened facade you put on for the world and let this woman in, the sooner you will see you can have what we all have. A love that just might be greater than the one your parents have and that is hard to beat."

With that being said, we say goodbye and I head home to do some soul searching.


	11. chapter 11

EPOV

Arriving home from Em and Rose's house I head upstairs to shower and relax before I think about the advice my friends gave me tonight. Grabbing some sweats and heading to the bathroom I start the multi-head spray and turn the jets to massage for my tense muscles. Undressing and stepping in i let the water work its magic. As I close my eyes the memory of Bella in her outfit today along with the cute little scowl on her face when I stepped into the lobby. She was a mix of sexy and innocent all at once. I quickly move my thoughts along if I keep thinking about her i'm going to have to resort to self love and I really need to focus right now.

Once done in the shower I head down to my study for a drink and to think out all the chaos in my head. I'm not even sure where to start. I have never had this type of attraction to anyone before. How is it this one person can come into my life and make me question everything I wanted? Who is this woman? Does she feel the same way? I barely know her and I just instantly claim her. Not to mention the age difference. She is 15 years younger than me for crying out loud.

I realize I am getting ahead of myself and start a different thought. We haven't even gone over our lists yet. I know Rose said we were compatible on paper but we still need to sit down and go through these things together ourselves. I'm not the type of Dom that has a playroom or a secret place in the house to have sessions. I do however have my favorite toys for pleasure and punishment. My list is pretty basic, red yellow and green apply and if it isn't on my list it is a strict no or hard limit. I can only hope things will work out at this point.

Trying to distract myself I pull out the paperwork we will need so it is on hand when i speak to Bells. I have no need to review them as they are my typical papers i have for all my previous littles. I just want them easily accessible for our discussion. I decided to call Bella to talk to her about helping out at the club. Dialing her number I sit back in my chair. I start to think it is going to go to voicemail when she answers somewhat out of breath.

"Bella, ji it's Edward. Am I interrupting something?"Realizing my tone is a little short I try to reel it in. This feeling of jealousy and thoughts of what she may or may not be up to s also foreign to me. I realize i need to try and control this feeling of possession and jealousy before she reads more into this than there is at this point. Maybe my friends are right and i just need to talk to her.

"No not at all. I was in the kitchen and left my phone in my room and had to run and get it." Well, nothing like I had in mind then. Good. I had to chuckle at myself and my run away thoughts.

"Okay. Well I won't keep you. I just wanted to talk to you about the club. Rose is looking for someone to do the books when she goes out to have the baby and I was wondering if you would be interested?" She was quiet for a moment before saying she would need to speak to Rose. She just wanted to assure it could work with her class schedule. I gave her Rose's contact information and made a mental note to inform rose she would be calling.

"I will try and call her between classes tomorrow. I have been wanting to find a job and this sounds easy enough." I was suddenly worried Bella was having a hard time making ends meet.

"Baby, why haven't you said something? You are new here and I would have helped you somehow whether it was finding work or financially. I would have been more than happy to help you out." She was quick with her response this time.

"Oh Edward money is fine. I just know my savings won't last forever and I don't want to touch it if I don't have to." I also didn't want to wait till it was almost gone and having to stress about it. Also having something to fill my free time while working somewhat in my field of study wouldn't be bad." Feeling a little bit better and knowing she was more mature than her younger age was reassuring that this might work.

We talked a few more minutes about mundane things before saying goodnight. I sent a text to Emmett telling him to let Rose know to expect Bellas call. As soon as I finished I went to bed happy with the knowledge that Bella would soon be back under my roof and hopefully back in my bed.


End file.
